You're not Spencer!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Fine, you've discovered my secret. I am not your beloved Spencer."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**You're not Spencer!**

**Toby and Spencer are in Toby's bedroom, getting ready to have sex.**

**Spencer isn't really Spencer though.**

**It is actually Spencer's identical evil twin Alexandra Drake, pretending to be Spencer.**

"Okay, let's get cozy." says Alexandra in a good Spencer-voice.

"Yeah, baby." says Toby.

Alexandra takes off her dress.

"Do you desire to shag me, Tobias?" is what Alexandra almost say, but stop herself before she says it, remembering that she is supposed to talk like Spencer and says "Do you wanna fuck me, Toby?"

"Very much, Spence." says Toby.

"Wonderful." says Alexandra as she put on a fake smile, trying to seem happy.

Alexandra hate Spencer so much and as a result of that it hurts her soul and make her angry when people refer to her as Spencer.

Alexandra of course wants people to think she is Spencer, that's her plan and all, but it still feels like a red hot dagger to her heart to have to pretend to be her very own worst enemy, even when that enemy happen to be her own identical twin sister.

"You're sexy." says Toby as he takes off his jeans and his shirt.

"Thanks." says Alexandra, happy that Toby thinks she's sexy, even if he of course believes that she is Spencer.

Alexandra sit down on the bed and lean back against a pile of pillows.

"I'm ready." says Alexandra.

"Good, so am I in a bit." says Toby as he jerk his dick to make it fully hard.

When his dick is hard, Toby slide it into Alexandra's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm...so sexy!" moans Alexandra, doing a very good Spencer-voice.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Toby, fucking nice and slow, the way Spencer love it.

"It feels awesome!" moans Alexandra.

"Okay!" moans Toby.

Toby suddenly stop fucking when he notice that the pussy his dick is in is not Spencer's pussy.

Spencer's pussy has a special shape on the inside and no other person has that, not even Alexandra as Spencer's twin.

"Awww...what's wrong?" says Alexandra.

"You're not Spencer!" says Toby.

"What...? Of course I am Spencer Jill Hastings." says Alexandra.

"Usually I'd agree, but your pussy is not correct. Spencer's pussy has a slight natural tight curve in the bottom of it that hug the tip of my dick when I fuck her and your pussy lack that specific feature." says Toby as he pull out his dick from Alexandra's pussy.

"Bloody crap!" says Alexandra in nager, now in her own accent.

"Clearly you're some sort of copycat. Spencer's not British." says Toby.

Toby grab his gun.

"Fine, you've discovered my secret. I am not your beloved Spencer. I'm Alexandra Drake." says Alexandra with a sexy evil voice.

"How can you look like Spencer? That must've taken a lot of surgery to become such a close copy of her." says Toby.

"Surgery? You disrespect me. I was born this way. I am Spencer's twin sister, her better half. Her flesh and blood." says Alexandra.

"Liar! Melissa was Spencer's only sibling." says Toby in a hard serious voice as he aim his gun at Alexandra.

"Not true. I am Spencer's second sister. The result of a sexy hook up between Peter Hastings and Mary Drake." says Alexandra.

"Damn!" says Toby as he remember a brief notation in Mary Drake's ID documents and medical records about a daughter that was given away and he assume that daughter must be the woman in front of him right now.

"You believe me now?" says Alexandra.

"Yes, unfortunately. I've seen your mom's medical file. She gave away a daughter that was her and Mr Hastings's and I guess you're that daughter." says Toby.

"I am. My name's Alexandra and my bimbo of a mother didn't even love me enough to keep me so she sold me to some rich couple in England, but they grew tired of me too and threw me out. I could have had a highly magnificent life and all the money and sex I'd ever desire. Instead I ended up on the street. No parents, no home, no money, no friends...nothing. And it's all Spencer's fault so I came here to steal her life. I'm the woman you've spent time with for the past 2 weeks." says Alexandra.

"Okay, where the fuck is Spencer? Answer me!" says Toby as he hold his gun to Alexandra's throat.

"You don't scare me. You're a damn cop. You're not capable of killing." says Alexandra.

"No, but I can have you sent to prison for stealing Spencer's identity." says Toby.

"After having lived on the streets of London for over 10 years, a prison wouldn't be too much of a pain up my arse, Tobias!" says Alexandra.

"My name's Toby, not Tobias, you British bimbo!" says Toby in anger.

'"I'm not a bimbo." says Alexandra.

"Really? You can't be as smart as Spencer is." says Toby.

"I am smarter than her." says Alexandra.

"That I find hard to imagine." says Toby.

"Fuck me and we can forget this ever happened." says Alexandra.

"No." says Toby, not a fan of Alexandra's suggestion.

Toby knock Alexandra in the head with the grip of his gun, knocking her out.

He handcuff her and call one of his co-workers at Rosewood PD.

45 minutes later at the Rosewood police station.

An officer takes Alexandra's fingerprints and compare them to Spencer's and they are different, comfirming that Alexandra is not Spencer.

"Let me go, ye stupid American police-pervs!" says Alexandra in anger.

"Shut up." says Toby.

"Fuck off, Tobias!" says Alexandra.

"Let's start with you telling me where Spencer is." says Toby.

"She's far away from here, but safe and alive." says Alexandra.

"Give us the exact location." says Toby.

"In an apartment on the second floor of Westrover Street 21 in Dublin, Ireland." says Alexandra. "Apartment 5 B."

"How long have you been pretending to be my woman?" says Toby.

"Since the day when you and what you thought was Spencer celebrated Spencer's birthday at your place. The night before I took her place and had one of my few friends take the real Spencer to Ireland so I could act the part of her and you and everyone else swallowed it with hook, line and sinker." says Alexandra, a bit happy that she was able to fool everyone for 2 weeks.

"Now your little stupid fun's over, Miss Drake." says Toby.

"Don't refer to me by that name. I refuse to carry my shit-head of a mother's dirty last name." says Alexandra.

"Perhaps so, but it is your name 'cause don't expect us to see you as a Hastings. Sure, you have half of Mrs Hastings's DNA, but that still doesn't make you a member of his family in my eyes and I'm sure the entire town of Rosewood would feel the same." says Toby.

"They'll never find out because I shall kill all of you cops now!" says a very wild and evil Alexandra as she suddenly jump up from the chair and try to grab Toby the throat.

"Sit down, madame!" says a police officer in a hard seriosu tone as he grab Alexandra and force her back down on the chair and put handcuffs on her again.

"Toby, we found this in Miss Drake's purse." says a police officer, holding up a small golden key.

"That must be the key to where she keeps Spencer a prisoner. Thanks, Dan." says Toby.

4 days later, Toby is in Dublin, Ireland.

He enter the building at Westrover Street 21 and walk up to the second floor.

He walk to apartment 5 B and try to open the door with the key that Alexandra had in her purse.

The key fits.

Toby open the door and enter the apartment.

"Stop ye, fucking crap!" says a woman in a thick Irish accent as she point a rifle at Toby.

"Cut it out, bimbo!" says Toby in a semi-casual tone as he knock the woman out.

Toby walk to a bedroom where he finds Spencer asleep on the bed.

She wear a dirty t-shirt and dirty stinky sweatpants.

"Spence, wake up. Are you okay?" says Toby as he gently touch Spencer's left arm.

"Toby? Oh my gosh! You saved me!" says a happy Spencer when she wake up and sees the man she love.

Spencer cry happy tears as she give Toby a hug.

Toby open his briefcase and give Spencer clean clothes.

Spencer takes a shower in the bathroom and then put on the clothes Toby brought for her.

The local police takes care of the woman Toby knocked out who is named Vanessa Ramsay, according to her driver's license, but Toby knows that this might only be the woman's fake name.

The next day, Toby and Spencer are on a flight back to the US.

"I'm so glad you came to find me, Toby. My evil bitch of a twin took my place." says Spencer.

"Don't worry. She's in prison now." says Toby.

"Good." says Spencer. "It was the night before my birthday and as I was about to go to bed, she came in through the window and sprayed some sort of drug in my face, making me fall asleep. When I woke up I was in the room where you found me."

"Really sorry I didn't come to save you sooner, but we all thought Alexandra was you. She did play the role pretty damn good. She fooled me and your parents." says Toby.

"Alexandra is my twin, my own flesh and blood, part Hastings...a fact that's kept her alive on the streets of London for so many fucking years." says Spencer.

"So she is the result of your father and Mary Drake's little hook up?" says Toby.

"Unfortunately so. My dad had a short thing with Mary and that resulted in Alexandra, who because of my father's DNA became my identical twin, at least in physical appearance." says Spencer.

"Yeah, she does not share your personality." says Toby.

"How did you finally discover that she wasn't me?" says Spencer.

"When I was about to have sex with her. She doesn't have your sexy little curved part in the back of her pussy." says Toby.

"Okay. I'm glad she does not have my curve." says Spencer.

"No one other than you have it." says Toby.

"That's true." says Toby.

The next day.

Spencer and Aria have coffee and sandwiches at the Brew.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. Your evil twin fooled us all. None of us could tell that it wasn't you." says Aria.

"Don't feel sorry, Aria. She unfortunately has my body and face. I feel quite uncomfortable that the damn bitch share my appearance." says Spencer.

"Relax. She's the bad person. You're sweet and good." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"Ya look kinda pale." says Aria, who care very much about Spencer.

"Alexandra's friend didn't feed me much." says Spencer.

"Awww!" says Aria as she give Spencer a gently nice hug.

"She, whatever her name is, only gave me the minimum amount off food and water to survive and trust me, the minimum is not much." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Aria.

"To make up for it I'll be eating and drinking twice my normal amount for a couple weeks." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

Spencer wear a white dress and Aria wear black leather clothes.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"I'm glad you're safe." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

Alexandra sit in her cell at the Pennsylvania Women's Prison.

She wear a typical orange prison-jumpsuit and she is very angry.

"Bloody fuck!" says an angry Alexandra in a thick London accent.

"Shut up, ya British bimbo!" says a woman in the cell next to the one Alexandra is in.

"I'm not a bimbo!" says a very angry Alexandra.

"Fuck you!" says the other woman.

"Go eat arse!" says Alexandra.

Alexandra wish she could kill the other woman.

2 months later, Spencer has regained the weight she lost.

"It's wonderful to be back." says a happy Spencer.

"Yes, babe." says Toby.

Toby gives Spencer a kiss.

"I love you, Toby." says Spencer with a sexy smile.

"And I love you, Spence." says Toby.

Almost a year later, Alexandra kill herself in her cell, tired of prison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
